1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an electromagnetically operated jacquard control arrangement wherein each controllable element is provided with an electromagnet cooperating with an anchor and actuated by a current switching arrangement. A rotatably mounted final control element provides a movable connecting point on a lever arm attached to a controllable element. A synchronization arrangement is reciprocated by a continually rotatable main shaft and is, suitably, mounted on the same axis as the final control element. This synchronization element can carry the control element in one direction over a predetermined working angle against a setting spring which, in dependence upon the activated condition of the electromagnet, can return the final control element into its original position. However, the anchor rests against the poles of the electromagnet at the beginning of each working cycle.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
In a known control arrangement of this type (U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,217) the anchor of the electromagnet must interact with a striking surface of the control element every time that the control element must be stopped. This requires high structural tolerances in both the anchor and the striking surface. Furthermore, abrasions are unavoidable and the biasing spring on the anchor can become relaxed. Also, the synchronization arrangement must cause the final control element to run past the stop position by a small amount in order to free the anchor. Thus, there are additional abrasions and noises occurring between the final control element and the synchronization arrangement. The electromagnets are activated at the beginning of the working cycle only until the striking surface has moved past the held anchor.
Thus, there is a need for a jacquard arrangement of the above described type which is structurally more efficient, economical, subject to a lower degree of abrasion and which develops less noise.